Todos los días son 8 de marzo
by Utenarose
Summary: Un conjunto de breves relatos en femenino. Mi pequeño homenaje
1. Violeta Primera: la Perdida

Y aquí vuelvo. Lo sé, aún me quedan historias por acabar, pero creo no ser la única escritora que necesita cambiar de aires (o de argumentos) para renovar las ideas.

**Y se me ha ocurrido escribir un conjunto de historias muy breves en relación a que hace poco se celebró el Día Internacional de la Mujer Trabajadora, fecha que encuentro ya de por sí bastante machista (¿Acaso hay fecha del hombre trabajador?). Bien, aquí quiero demostrar mi orgullo al haber nacido mujer y al creer firmemente que algún día viviremos en igualdad de condiciones junto a los hombres en todos los ámbitos.**

**Espero que disfrutéis la lectura.**

_**· Violeta primera: la Perdida**_

Cruzas las piernas. Primero la derecha encima de la izquierda. Después la izquierda encima de la derecha. De manera seductora, a poder ser dejando entrever lo deseado, una vez, otra. Ya no sabes qué hacer para que el trozo de tela que te medio cubre tape esas finas líneas azules que te han causado horas y horas encima de unos altos zapatos frente a la carretera nacional.

Sin dejar de medio sonreír.

Sin dejar de parecer expectante.

Siempre a media luz, el maquillaje barato de tus compañeras logra tapar lo que ellos ven en sus mujeres, cansancio, trabajo y hastío. Pero tú para ellos eres la de la noche, la de usar y por qué no tirar. Para ellos eres minutos de goce y un cuerpo al que magullar, un consuelo a sus días de negocios frustrados y un objeto sobre el cual disponer. Pero la mal vista eres tú.

De vez en cuando pensabas en la muerte. Qué dulce y factible, la muerte. Pensabas en un ramo de flores bonitas, en gente enfundada de negro, caras lánguidas y discursos sólo para ti. Y lágrimas sólo para ti. Antes del accidente habías pensado en substancias de muerte. Ellos las habían usado contigo y el tiempo allí te había enseñado a encontrarlas. Te habían drogado hasta la saciedad para traerte allí, y para poderte usar por más dinero y menos tiempo. Y sabías que sólo era cuestión de unos gramos de más, cinco minutos de demencia, quizá diez, y después... la paz.

Pero pasó el accidente. Sólo podías llamarlo así. Cuando tu cuerpo ya no era tuyo sabías que podía pasar, y mordiéndote los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar miraste el resultado de la prueba. Preñada. Al igual que una gata de la calle, aquello que te llamaban. Incapaz de imaginarte fruto de quién podía ser golpeaste el cristal del baño hasta hacerlo reventar, te sangraron las manos, te sangraron los pies. Y el corazón hacía demasiados años que ya sangraba.

Fuiste madre en un almacén de bebidas y aperitivos de bar, tus gritos fueron tapados por el escándalo de la música y al ver el ser, un hijo, creíste que quizá había valido la pena. El llanto desgarrador te hizo pensar que quizá había llegado algo por lo que subsistir. Qué joven, decían. Las que ellos llamaban buenas madres, sentadas siempre en el asiento de copiloto, te miraban mal e incluso a veces te gritaban, apártate de la vía pública.

Ya sabes como te llaman. Ya sabes como te miran. No trabajas, como los demás te vendes. Sabes que a tu hijo, lejos del mundo donde te encarcelaron, se le ha explicado que se madre era una prostituta. Y recuerdas siempre la sonrisa del proxeneta al tocarte la espalda desnuda y decir, como si nada:

-Meems, tu turno.

La dignidad es relativa en los suburbios. Eres mujer objeto, sin historia, sin futuro. Eres ahora indecencia en un escenario, eres una ilusión borrosa que produce el alcohol. Una palabra fea.

Eras mujer y ellos, los que no aman, te convirtieron en perdida. Pero la mal vista eres tú.

Bueno, duro, pero es así. Mi primera crítica. Corta, lo sé, pero esa es mi intención. Quizá no me ha salido demasiado bien pero confío en que iré mejorando. Vuestro apoyo en forma de reviews seguro que me ayuda.

**Un saludo a todos**

**Utenarose**


	2. Violeta segunda: ¿La señora de quién?

_**· Violeta segunda: ¿La señora de quién?**_

Hojeaba las páginas de la revista con rapidez hasta detenerse en una de ellas, la alzó y se la enseñó a su amiga- Mira, finalmente compramos este. ¿Te gusta?

- Es muy elegante y a la vez austero. ¡Como tú!- Sonrió la chica.

- Me gustó y creo que es de los pocos que no parecen un disfraz de pastel de nata- Rió- Además, será una ceremonia bien sencilla, nuestros amigos, familia... no queremos convertirlo en un certamen social y...

- Bueno... Pero a todo esto, y tú? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Nerviosa?- Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios y sentándose en el borde de la cama de su amiga.- ¡Faltan menos de dos semanas!-.

Ella se pasó una mano por el pelo echándolo atrás del rostro y sopló, sonriendo también.- Ni te lo imaginas. Pensar que... no sé, voy a cambiar de casa, de vida... y que va a ser con él... En realidad me alegro mucho!

- Pero por otra parte...- Inquirió su amiga- ¿Estás asustada, verdad?

- Creo que asustada es poco. ¡Estoy aterrada!¿Y si no va bien? Los divorcios están a la orden del día, cada vez más, y encima exprés...y si nos pasa lo mismo?- La chica más joven cruzó los brazos y la miró arqueando una ceja.

- Ay, debí saber que la señora letrada está a la última con esos temas...- Dijo rodando los ojos, divertida- ¡Sora! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos? ¿Diez años?

- Creo que más...

- ¿Pues entonces, qué va a cambiar? Tú eres una mujer independiente, casarte con Yamato no va hacer que cambies, al contrario, consolidará legalmente vuestra unión. Y esto de "legalmente" es lo tuyo, ¿no?-.

- Kari... quiero muchísimo a Yamato, pero nunca jamás quisiera convertirme en su... cómo decirlo... en su ama de casa. – la castaña miró confusa- ¡Sí, no me mires así! Cuántas veces hemos visto el típico cuadro familiar del hombre respetable, un padre de familia bien sentado con su periódico mientras su mujercita en delantal le sirve en bandeja. ¿Y si nuestra situación de casados termina...

- Sora- Interrumpió- Yamato no es así. Ni tu tampoco. Quizá sí que seas tu la que se encargue de la mayoría de tareas domésticas y de vuestros hijos y...- la chica pelirroja se sonrojó un instante.

- Para el carro, ni siquiera sé si quiero tener más de un hijo, aún!- Su amiga rió medio tapándose la boca-. Escucha... De pequeña he vivido siempre con mi madre, que se encargó de mí, hacía todas las tareas de casa, trabajaba en la tienda y encima servía a mi padre cuando se dignaba a aparecer de sus viajes. No quiero acabar así. ¡No quiero ser "la mujer de..."!

- Entiendo, pero...

- Y hay algo que me pone muy nerviosa, además...- Sora se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la cómoda, abrió uno de los cajones y empezó a rebuscar entre varios documentos- Creo que estaba... por aquí lo decía... ¡Mira!- Sacó medio arrugado uno de los papeles- Una de las copias del contrato matrimonial en el que dice que "según el artículo constatado y de acuerdo a las firmas de los consortes y su preacuerdo en unión matrimonial la cónyuge de nombre Sora Takenouchi adopta a voluntad, en plenas facultades y motu proprio el apellido de su cónyuge Yamato Ishida y pasará a ser reconocida por la ley, administración y sociedad como Sora Ishida o de Ishida"...- Hikari mostró una mirada entre aburrida y confusa-... en resumen, que voy a perder mi apellido!-.

- Es cierto, vas a llamarte Sora Ishida...

- Y no sólo eso... Mi hijo...- Sora se acarició el vientre con algo de ternura- Mi hijo también se apellidará como su padre sin tener jamás en cuenta que su madre se llamaba de otra manera. No tengo nada en contra de el apellido de Yamato, pero este es un primer paso hacia una pérdida de mi identidad. No quiero ser la señora de Ishida, no quiero ser la señora de nadie! Yo soy Sora, Sora Takenouchi, quiero a Yamato y por eso me caso con él. Pero renunciar a mi nombre y ser la "señora de" es... es injusto!-. Sora se cruzó de brazos ante la atenta mirada de su amiga- No opinas así? Ponte en mi lugar...

- Hablas como toda una revolucionaria! ¿Qué te parecería Yamato Takenouchi?- Rió Hikari- Pero la verdad es que tienes razón. Nuestro país aún mantiene esas viejas costumbres machistas. ¿Lo has hablado con Yamato?

- Sí...y me dio la razón. Él también sabe que en muchos países occidentales la mujer no pierde su apellido al casarse y los hijos adquieren doble apellido, el del padre y el de la madre. Incluso hay países en los que cuando una pareja tiene un hijo, se concede al padre una baja laboral por paternidad, cosa que en Japón, jamás ha existido.

- ¿Y bien, letrada Takenouchi? ¿Dónde hay que protestar?- Sonrió Hikari. Sora se quedó un rato en silencio y después dibujó en su rostro una media sonrisa.

- Sabes, me has dado una idea.- Dijo Sora, decidida.

- Como abogada tengo la potestad de presentar una querella ante la justicia y proponer moción de censura hacia ese artículo. ¡Y una recogida de firmas me ayudará!- Sonrió Sora encendiendo el ordenador que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Hikari se levató y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

- Ay, querida Sora... va a ser este tu caso más duro!

- - - - -

**Y aquí mi segunda violeta. A muchos este tema os parecerá bien simple y sin importancia, pero a mí me enfada saber que aún en muchos países la mujer al casarse debe perder su apellido y ser llamada "señora de..."**

**He puesto a Sora como abogada ya que controlo bastante el tema (empiezo derecho este año) y me iba de perlas para la trama. Esta no ha sido para nada tan dura como la anterior, pero tengo pensado un tema controvertido para mi próximo one-shot.**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo y gracias en especial a:**

**Lara R. : Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro no sólo que fueras la primera sino que también guardaras el fic. Si lees este verás que ha perdido la dureza del anterior y el tema dio un giro de 360º, pero espero que haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Kyoko-4ever: Sempre m'encanten els teus comentaris i aquest cop no ha estat una excepció. Tens tota la raó, la situació de la dona ha de canviar, i aquesta és la meva petita contribució ********. Gràcies, Kyoko, a veure si trobo més temps per a tornar a llegir-te com cal.**

**Estefi: Toda la razón, a Mimi siempre de prostituta... aunque no me negarás que da el pego, la pobre! XD Pues sí, tantas mujeres hay como opiniones distintas, pero me gustaría que llegara el día no en que todas las muejres pensaramos igual, pero sí en que nosotras aprendiéramos a respetetarnos como seres en igualdad de condiciones que nuestros compañeros los hombres. Espero de veras que te haya gustado y gracias ;)**

**Skadi: Ante todo, muchas gracias por leerlo, es lo que considero como mejor obsequio y gracias por el review y por darme tu opinión. Lo que yo quería reflejar es la situación de una prostituta obligada a ello, las víctimas reales de las redes de proxenetismo y lo peor de todo, la vergüenza-indiferencia que muestra la sociedad ante ello. Y necesitaba algo duro. Si has leído este, verás que es totalmente distinto, del mismo modo que la temática y la manera de tratarla. De todos modos, ya te digo, gracias por tu opinión que tengo en cuenta.**

**Kuchiki Rukia-chan: Impresionante review, como ya dije. Admiro tu forma de leer, de escribir y sobretodo tu forma de entender, y estoy de acuerdo contigo en aquello de que "quienes escriben buenos reviews, suelen ser buenos escritores también." Como he dicho a Kyoko, ahora que por fin tengo tiempo libre, a ver si puedo leerte como te mereces. Gracias.**

**Y esto es todo, gracias de nuevo por la lectura y hasta la vista.**

**Utenarose**


End file.
